Unexpected Places
by Rainfire888
Summary: Adrian meets a human who changes his world time and time again, with Strigoi and many other bumps in the road, will the two be able to stay together? A fluffy little AdrianxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

I walked back to my car, the warm Pennsylvania night was humid and all I wanted was to get to my car, crank the a/c and attempt to figure out the directions back to the interstate that would eventually lead me to my dreams. Hollywood. I hated being lost, but honestly, I sucked when it came to directions. I'd driven from Alberta, Canada to Ontario to visit my family there before going to follow my dreams, but naturally, I got lost.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps; I kept walking to determine if they were following me. They were. But being me, I threw over my shoulder, "I'm tired, just leave me alone."

A cold laugh replied, "But dear, why would I when you smell so… Delightful…"

I froze. After a second I spun around on my heel to see red eyes staring at me hungrily, and sharp white fangs bore at me. I put a hand on my hip, "Go away."

He lunged at me so fast I was surprised that I'd been able to dodge it. He smiled at me and lunged again; again I dodged. I was getting scared and before he got another chance to lunge at me, I punched him then ran, dropping the groceries in my hand. He caught up quickly and tackled me to the ground; I fought against him, somehow managing to get myself to a standing position. He threw me against a wall and just before I blacked out I saw two men and a woman, one of the men and the woman started fighting the man, while the second man walked over to my side, picking my up. I blacked out.

When I woke up the man that had carried me was sitting beside me and I was lying in what appeared to be a hospital room. I propped myself up and looked around; I put a hand on my head and rubbed it, blinking back pain. The guy stirred and looked happily surprised at me waking up.

"You're up!" He said with a grin

"Great observation skills," I said sarcastically, "My head fucking hurts."

He chuckled. "That happens when you get hit in the head and a major concussion."

"Yay." I said.

"I'm Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." He said with a smile

"I'm Faye Aldaine, nice to meet you, or at least it would be if it wasn't for the circumstances…" He laughed again and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Where am I?"

He let out a breath, as if he wasn't sure what to say and how to say it. "The Moroi royal court."

I laughed and looked at him like he was crazy. "The what?"

He raked his hand through his hair and explained to me, he explained everything. He told me about his world, told me my attackers were Strigoi, the real undead vampires, and he told me about the good vampires, the Moroi, and their guardians, the Dhampirs. He explained about Moroi magic, and he confided in me about spirit. I think he was surprised that I just took it in, asking questions, and clarifying things when I needed to. I'd always hoped that things like magic and vampires were real, to have it confirmed was amazing. I had known this guy for only a few minutes, and yet he seemed to trust me. It was nice. I took in his appearance as he talked to me. He was devilishly good looking, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

After we talked for a while I asked him, "How long have I been here?"

He shrugged, "A couple days."

"Have you gone home and slept in that time?"

He gave me a sheepish smile, "not really, no."

"Go, I'll be fine" I said with a laugh.

"Nawh, I don't mind" he smiled at me.

I shook my head at him and just got comfortable, falling back asleep, I knew he fell asleep with his head on my hospital bed shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Adrian informed me that it was in fact morning, then he asked for my story, since he'd shared his. So the next hour or so I told him about my life growing up in small town Alberta, my friends, my family, including my only sort of supportive mother, and my childhood. I shared my dream of being an actress and the reason I'd ended up so far off the path to Hollywood with him. It was weird, normally, I didn't like talking about myself, one of the reasons I loved acting was that you got to be someone else, put on a new persona, and escape reality. My life was far from perfect, but I knew it could be worse. Adrian listened, rarely interrupting and letting me vent.

Our little conversations continued for a week when I was finally discharged, only to find that when the guardians were fighting the strigoi, my car had been totalled.

When Adrian told me I flipped out, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Sorry starlet." Starlet was the nickname he'd given me after I told him about wanting to be an actress, it was annoying but comforting at the same time.

I glared at him. "What am I supposed to do? I have nowhere to go now that my cars totalled and I'm not in the hospital."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well you've got a couple choices. I've got a spare bedroom you could use until the cars fixed, and sorry, but that could take months, there aren't too many garages here and they're all pretty backed up. Or you could stay with Rose, but I'll warn you, you might get woken by a four year old every now and then..."

I looked at him, weighing the options; I eventually decided I'd rather stay with him than Rose. "I'll stay with you I guess."

He smiled, "they managed to get most of your stuff from your car though, and I had them give it to me so I could give it to you once you woke up."

"Oh? You sure it wasn't just so you could keep me around longer?" I said teasingly.

"That too." He said it mysteriously, without really joking

I looked at him then, taking in his emerald green eyes and stylishly messy brown hair. I have to admit, I'm kind of attracted to him. But I don't know if I want him know that, at least not yet, so I just smile and shake my head at him. He smiled back and we kept walking.

When we got to his place, he showed me to the spare bedroom, which my stuff was already in. "Thanks Adrian," I smiled brightly at him, causing him to smile back just as brightly.

"No problem starlet, my rooms just over there. Make yourself at home, the kitchens fully stocked, although it doesn't really get used, Lissa usually cooks for me and the gang."

I smiled at him; the nickname grew on me more every time he used it. "Thanks" with that he left me to get myself organized, which I did, grateful for the time to think alone. Why did I find him so attractive? Lissa and Rose had told me he was a bit of a player when they visited me in the hospital, so why? Was it all just because he, and his guardians, saved my life? It would make so much more sense if that were true and life would be a lot easier, but I knew that wasn't it, I just didn't know what _was_… Ugh, it was so frustrating. I stopped what I was doing and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. 'It's the eyes,' I told myself, smiling at the thought of his bright, enchanting emerald eyes. "Definitely the eyes," I muttered.

I finished packing and went with Adrian to Lissa's for dinner; Rose sat with her daughter, Katerina, in the living room with Lissa while Christian, Lissa's fiancé, was in the kitchen making dinner. I smiled and said hello as I got in and then I went and sat with Rose and Kat. Adrian had told me that Kat's father had left before Rose could tell him about the baby and then when Rose had visited me in the hospital to keep me company while Adrian went home and slept, she had told me everything. Later she had told me that since I was quickly becoming part of the family, I deserved to know. I was touched that she thought that way about me after only a few days.

"Hey Kat, how's it going?" I smiled at her.

"Amazing!" Was the response I got from the four year old who was playing with a toy.

"That's good. How are you Rose?"

'I'm good, a little tired, but good."

I smiled at her then sat with Kat and played until dinner time, which was spent getting to know each other, Adrian had told them I might be staying for a while. After dinner Adrian and I walked back to his house talking lightly. When we got in I said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey if you feel like reviewing this I'd love to know what you think about! And thank you to my lovely beta EmLovesYouu, she's amazing! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was running, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. Red eyes watched me hungrily, following me, gaining on me, I couldn't escape. A flash of pale skin and he was in front of me. No one would save me this time. He leaned over my and moved my hair away from my neck then his teeth sunk in.

I woke up with a scream, and Adrian was by my side immediately. "What's wrong? Faye, are you okay? What happened?"

I didn't speak; I just hugged him and cried. I was shaken and he noticed it, he pulled me back onto the bed and just held me, murmuring calming words… After I'd calmed down a bit, I noticed he was only wearing pajama pants, with no shirt. I hid my blush and looked up into his eyes. Those sparkling emerald jewels stared back at me, full of concern and worry, making my heart skip a beat and my stomach filled with a light as air feeling. So I told him about the dream, in hopes that he wouldn't notice my reaction to him.

"I'm so sorry Faye… It wasn't real it was just a dream. It's okay, I'm here. It's okay…" With every word the light, butterfly-ish feeling in my stomach increased, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"It's not a problem, go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," he pulled the covers over me and I curled up to his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. When I was almost there I felt him get up to leave. "Don't go!"

He looked at me and chuckled sleepily. "You sure?" At my nod he smiled again, "alright, I'll stay." He let me curl up to again and we both fell asleep.

All week, we slept like that, Adrian had visited my dreams a few times, stopping any nightmares in their tracks, for which I was grateful. I spent the days getting to know his friends, and babysitting Kat for Rose more often than not. We had become close in a very short amount of time, as well as Rose, Lissa and I. Adrian and I would occasionally share a glance that seemed to mean more than just a glance, and I'd caught Adrian looking at me with a dazzling smile, making my knees go weak. Every time I smiled, he would too, and vice-versa, although I usually blushed as well. The frequency of these moments seemed to have increased and one day I found out why. We were walking back from Lissa's when suddenly Adrian had me against a wall with his hands on the wall beside both sides of my face.

"Adrian… What…?" oh god, I couldn't even form complete thoughts. Shit. Shit, shit, shit….

"Faye. I can read auras you know…" Oh no…. no, no, no.

"Um… W- w- Okay?"

He chuckled, sending shiver throughout my body. "I know what you feel right now…" he placed a hand on my chest, directly over my heart, "and the way this speeds up when I'm close to you… Big tip off as well." He smirked at me then leaned in so that his body was pressed against me and his lips were at my ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret..." He took my hand and placed it on his own heart, which was beating rather quickly. "I feel the exact same way around you…" he whispered breathlessly.

I pulled away as much as I could, which was just enough to meet his gaze. His eyes shone and he was smiling brilliantly. "You… You do?" Yeah, I know. That was lame. But hey, it was a wonder I could even think straight enough to remember how to talk. He nodded and I smiled at him, I blinked and a small tear of happiness fell before all thoughts of anything but his lips on mine were cleared from my head. He rested one hand on the small of my back and the other was on my cheek as he kissed me softly. My hands were around his neck pulling him closer to me. The kiss was pure magic. His kiss was soft and sweet, letting me know that it was up to me to decide where I wanted to go with it. I just lost myself in it, letting him wash away any worries I had. Well, at least until I heard a small cough. I pulled away and saw a smirking Rose. I instantly blushed, causing Adrian to laugh and put his arm around my waist.

"I had a feeling you two were more than friends…"

Adrian just laughed. "Well, this is the first time I've kissed her, little dhampir."

"Really? That's actually surprising… And Adrian, I like this girl. You hurt her in any way and royal Moroi or not, I will kill you. Understand?"

"I would never dream of it," he looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Good. Now you two go have fun… But be careful." I rolled my eyes at this and she just laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Rose." I told her.

"Bye guys…"

Adrian and I kept walking back to his suite, his arm still around my waist. We got quite a few stares but Adrian told me to ignore them, so I did, happy to just be with him. When we got in we both went and changed then I went into his room and curled up to him. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before turning of the lights and holding his arm up, telling me to come closer. I curled up to his side and he put his arm around me. I fell asleep grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I had fun writing this chapter, especially the part about Rose catching them XD. What was your favourite part?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so we knw Dmitri left Rose pregnant and all that, but I want to make something clear, because I'm unsure if it was mentioned in past chapters. Tatiana is alive, but Lissa is now Queen. Okay, thanks for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I was greeted with a kiss.<p>

"Morning starlet," Adrian said in an almost sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes then stretched, "Morning, do you want me to make breakfast before Kat gets here?" I'd taken over making breakfast and lunch and we always went to Lissa's for dinner, so that was taken care of.

"Sure, you know how much I love your cooking," he smiled at me and once I stood up he kissed me again, I still couldn't get over the fact that he had feelings for me, the same ones I have for him.

I rolled my eyes then went to the kitchen still in my pajamas. I made pancakes with chocolate chips since they were my favourite and apparently Adrian liked them too because he dipped his finger in the batter and ate it.

"Adrian!" He just laughed at me. I still had the flour out so I grabbed a handful and threw it at him, making it my turn to laugh. He grabbed an egg and threw it at me. I glared and took the milk and emptied the almost-full jug onto his head.

"Faye Carson Iris Aldaine! You will pay for that!" He grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and dropped them on my head; they stuck to the egg in my hair. I took a handful of batter and threw it at his face, He responded by dumping the bowl of batter on my head.

"You two are insane…" I looked over and saw Rose standing there laughing with Kat on her hip giggling.

"Uhhhh… Hi," I said lamely, causing everyone to laugh again.

Kat looked at me and asked, "Auntie Faye? Why are you and Uncle Adwian awl messy?"

I laughed, "Because Uncle Adrian is mean."

"Oh."

Adrian laughed and kissed my forehead, even though it was covered in all the gunk, then he turned to Kat and Rose, "Am not. I was just hungry, she didn't need to freak out and throw flour at me…"

I rolled my eyes at him then I looked at Kat. "You ready to have some fun today?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, her deep, chocolate brown eyes shining in excitement.

"Alright, but I need to shower first, okay? Do you wanna watch some TV while I do that?" She nodded and I put the TV on for her. I then turned back to Rose, who was smiling at me and Adrian, who had come and put his arms around me.

"Thank you, Faye."

"For what?" I asked; she knew not to thank me for babysitting Katerina; I love her to pieces, so I was honestly curious.

"For making Adrian happy. I wasn't able to do it. I'm glad that you can."

I blushed slightly while Adrian smiled and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're welcome, I guess?" It came out as a question.

Rose smiled, "although, it looks like you don't mind it all that much…"

"Not really," I laughed, "He makes me happy too" I smiled and turned my head to kiss him.

Rose smiled then looked at the clock on the stove, "Damn, I have to go or Lissa will bite my head off, have fun Kat and don't be too much trouble!" She left then I turned around in Adrian's arms and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head before I pulled away.

"I gotta shower."

Adrian smirked at me, "I don't suppose you want help with that?"

"Adrian!"

He just laughed and I went to the bathroom, shaking my head but smiling at the same time. After my shower I let Adrian use the bathroom.

I spent the rest of the day with Kat while Adrian was with his great aunt. We went to the park and then she dragged me to the track, where I was forced to run with her, although after about two laps, she was completely tired out. When I got back to Arian's suite, Rose was already there; she thanked me and as soon as she left Adrian shoved me into his room, where a beautiful dress was hung up with a sticky note on it.

_Get ready. I'm taking you out on a date._

_Love, _

_Adrian_

I grinned stupidly at the closing line then hopped into the shower. About an hour later I stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring my reflection. The dress was emerald green; it probably matched Adrian's eyes… Oh who am I kidding, I knew exactly what shade of green his eyes were, and it almost matched, but nothing, _nothing_, matched the perfect orbs that were Adrian Ivashkov's eyes. It brought out the green in my hazel eyes as well. The dress fell to three quarters down my thigh, it was strapless, tight at my chest, making my boobs look great, then falling away from my body. Under my chest was a silver sash, and the neckline glittered with jewels that no doubt cost more than I'd ever owned in my life. I had on heels that matched the sash and my red-brown hair was in a bun, with perfectly curled tendrils framing my face. My makeup was fairly light, pale green eye shadow and black eyeliner with pink lip gloss. I looked gorgeous, and that was only confirmed by Adrian's jaw hitting the floor when I walked out. I guess he'd used the spare room, because he stood there in a black tux with a green tie. He waked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look… amazing." He kissed me passionately.

"Thank you." I said with a light blush. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He smiled then turned so that he had one arm around my waist and he led me out of the suite and to a fancy restaurant, which was surprisingly empty. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I knew we'd be stared at and I didn't want our first date to be on display for the whole vampiric world," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. A waitress came by and took our order, she attempted to flirt but Adrian's eyes never left mine. She left with a bitchy glare at me, but I didn't care. We talked until our food arrived, then we just stared at each other. Normally I'd find it creepy, but with him, it was comfortable. After dinner, we shared desert, it was chocolate cake, and we fed each other, one of the things I'd always found disgusting in couples, but I finally understood it. We laughed easily and the mood was light. He walked me back to his suite with a smile. I kissed him and he pulled me closer. I deepened it and he groaned against my lips.

"I love you," he murmured, still against my lips.

I pulled back, stunned. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated, a hint of doubt and worry laced his voice.

"I… I love you too," he smiled and pressed his lips back to mine, this time harder, hungrier. My hands fisted into his hair, and once he pulled mine out of the bun, his did the same. His other hand was on the small of my back, while my other rested on his bicep. We stood in the living room for god knows how long before I pulled away.

"Sorry, dreamwalker. I don't sleep with guys on the first date," I laughed, rather breathlessly.

"Alright, but that wasn't why I asked you out. Even after you decide to sleep with me, I'll be around. You're stuck with me." He murmured against the top of my head.

I laughed. "Yep!" I popped the 'p' and he chuckled.

"Well then, you better get some sleep… Do dream dates count?"

"Hmm… No they don't," I smiled at him then went and changed. When I came out in my pajamas Adrian was already waiting for me. I curled up to him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was woken by Adrian.

"Get up sleepyhead, date number two!"

I got up without a word, I hate mornings, and got dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt. He was waiting in the living room and he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and all the way to a little field inside court where a picnic was set up.

"Adrian, what did you do?"

He smiled at me and pulled me close, kissing me good morning. He then sat down on the blanket and tugged me down with him. He handed me coffee and a plate of pancakes.

"You're an angel, and crazy. You know that? This… this is crazy."

"I've been called worse, and it's not the first time I've been called crazy, won't be the last either."

I shook my head and we both ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. After I finished my food I moved over so I was in his arms, and he bent his head down and kissed my shoulder. I smiled and turned so I could kiss his lips. We watched the sunset together, damn; he'd woken me up early.

"Hey I forgot to mention something," He whispered to me, huskily.

"Oh? What's that?" I asked my voice low and slightly breathless, it was insane what this man did to me.

"I love you Faye Carson Iris Aldaine."

"What's with the full name?" he shrugged and I laughed, "Loser."

"Ouch…"

"I love you too," there his wounded pride had been mended.

He lied on the blanket and I flipped over so I was facing him. I kissed him passionately and he happily responded by wrapping his arms tightly around me. We stayed like that for a while.

"You know, I was thinking of making you wait till the third date but I'm not too sure now" it was supposed to come out cheekily but it was husky and breathless.

He laughed, and then brought his lips back to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I parted my lips to allow it in. His tongue touched mine. I let out an excited gasp when he pulled away and kissed my neck.

"Adrian…"

"Mmm?"

"Let's go home…"

He caught the real meaning behind my words and pulled away, "you sure?" At my nod he picked me up and carried me back to his place. He took me to the bed then put me down and crawled on top of me, taking most of his weight off me. I kissed him again and reached up to his shirt buttons. I undid them all then slid the shirt off his arms. He pulled away for just a second to pull my shirt off. When his lips were back on mine I reached down to the button on his jeans. His hand stopped me and he pulled away from the kiss. I opened my eyes to meet his. They held fear, love, happiness and a thousand other things I couldn't identify.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes… but why do you seem so scared?"

"Because I've never done this with someone I loved before now. Everyone else I've been with they don't matter. They weren't you. I love you."

"I love you too… But I've never done this before… at all." I admitted my voice shaky.

"It's okay, I know you're scared, but just remember, I love you, okay?"

I nodded tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Before they got the chance, I kissed him again, this time hungrily. He responded in kind and I finished pulling off his pants. He took mine off and admired my body, causing me to blush. He chuckled sexily then kissed me again. He spent the rest of the day/night (I honestly didn't know at this point) showing me exactly how much he loved me. We fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up and realized it was Sunday, which meant "family breakfast". I woke Arian with a kiss and he smiled at me.

"I could get used to that…"

I rolled my eyes, "It's Sunday. Get up, I need to shower."

"Can I join you?" He smiled sexily at me and I rolled my eyes again, but I still smiled and nodded. He got out of bed and let's just say I like showers a whole lot more now.

Once we were dressed, we walked to Lissa's and plopped into seats at the table that was already set. Adrian sat across from me and we kept catching each other's gaze. Kat wasn't up yet so of course Rose made a comment.

"Someone had fun last night…"

Adrian shot me a devilish smile before adding, "And this morning…" All that accomplished was everyone laughing and me blushing.

Rose laughed at us, "I'm glad you're happy."

Adrian smiled at her, "me too, little dhampir, me too."

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I leaned over the table and kissed him. Kat chose this moment to walk in.

"Uncle Adrian? Do you love Auntie Faye?" she asked.

Arian pulled away and smiled at her, "Yes, Angel. I love her a lot."

"Do you love Uncle Adrian?" She asked me, looking adorable as she did.

I pulled her up onto my lap. "I sure do."

"Good." She twisted around so she was sitting on my lap and Rose set her plastic plate beside mine so she could eat.

I rolled my eye and dug in. After breakfast we all just hung out and talked, Lissa had taken the day off and we found out why shortly before dinner.

"Okay! Everyone shut up!" Lissa yelled at us, everyone shut up and stared at her. She continued, Christian now standing beside her. "I have an announcement to make. Christian and I are going to have a baby!" Her grin was huge. Rose, Mia and I all squealed and ran to Lissa, hugging her and chattering excitedly, while Adrian and Eddie bro hugged Christian and congratulated him. Turns out she was three and a half months along but they'd waited to tell us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about how very short it is, but it's more of a filler chapter. I'm uploading another one today so don't worry. If you get the chance to review, you'll be my best friend, but if you don't that's cool too, I just want to hear what you think of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: See, I told you there'd be another chapter today, and it's only like 15 minutes after the first!**

* * *

><p>The next three months past uneventfully. Lissa, Rose and I became partners in crime, and the guys were starting to hate it. I was in my room getting ready. Adrian and I had decided to make our relationship public, meaning I was going to meet his family tonight. Including his aunt Tatiana, the former Moroi queen. So Lissa and Rose had been recruited to make me look worthy. I had on a black dress with short sleeves that fell to my knees. It hugged my chest then fell away from my body. My hair was curled and fell to just under my shoulder blades. Lissa had done my hair while Rose gave me amazing smoky eyes and put a bright pink lipstick on me. I held a gold clutch that matched the dangly earrings and heart necklace Adrian had given me. I let out a nervous sigh.<p>

"I guess it's now or never…"

"Oh come on, you look gorgeous! They're going to love you, plus it's a family dinner so everyone will be there. It'll be fine." Lissa comforted me. She had a point though. It had been Rose's idea to invite them to dinner, so that I wouldn't have to face the Ivashkov's alone.

"Well, let's go then." Rose and Lissa were both dressed up, Rose in a blood red dress that made her look amazing, and Liss in a pale pink dress that showed off her bump.

I followed them out of the room into the living room, where Arian was waiting for us, in a tux, looking hot.

"Starlet... You look… Wow."

I laughed and kissed him, pulling my black stilettos on.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks," He smiled then turned to Liss and Rose, who was holding an excited Kat. Kat wore a white dress with a brown bow that almost matched her chocolate eyes. "Little dhampir! Tiny dhampir! You look great, and of course, so do you, cousin."

"Thanks!" they all responded.

"Alright let's go," Adrian said as he wrapped his arm around me and led us out and down to a banquet hall that Liss had gotten for this meal. We walked in and Adrian went to the bar that had been set up for us. He came back and handed me a glass of champagne before leading us to our seats. His parents walked in, and while his mom smiled kindly at me, his father glared. Tatiana came in shortly after and dinner started. Lord Ivashkov made a lot of jabs at me and made me feel like unworthy shit, but whenever he'd say something particularly nasty, Adrian would squeeze my knee and glare at his father. His mom and aunt looked sympathetic but kept quiet. Halfway through the dinner Rose handed Kat to me, looking at all the other guardians in the room.

"Strigoi," was all she said. All the guardians got into battle mode and grouped the Moroi, along with me and Kat, in a corner. Adrian held me close while I calmed Kat down, making sure she watched me and not the monsters fighting her mother. Suddenly I was jerked away from her into the arms of a strigoi.

"Hello beautiful, don't you look lovely," he chuckled coldly and I struggled wildly. He sank his teeth into my neck for a moment before tossing me aside. Adrian broke away from the group and dropped to the ground beside me. He must've healed me, but I was too high on the endorphins to realize. I passed out, and when I woke up I was in a hospital bed.

"Adrian?" I croaked. Suddenly he was in my field of vision and I cried with relief at the sight of him. He pulled me into his arms and I felt silent sobs raking through his body.

"Thank god you're okay; I thought I lost you for a second."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," I choked out between sobs. He pulled me to him again and crushed my lips to his. After a second I pulled away. "Is everyone okay?"

He nodded, "no one was seriously injured. Plus, it's been an hour; Lissa's probably healed the worst of it." I nodded then buried my head into his chest. The doctor came in shortly after that and cleared me to go home. Adrian led me back to our suite. We'd be moving in a couple weeks to an actual house close to Lissa and Rose.

I kissed him and I think he understood how much I needed him because he took me to the bed.

The next morning I went over to Lissa's to make sure she was okay. Rose was already there and we sat and had a quiet day hanging out.

We moved five days after; the house had two floors, four bedrooms, each with an en suite, and there was another bathroom on the first floor. The main area was very open. The kitchen had an island and a breakfast nook. The living room had a fireplace and a huge flat screen. Our closet was huge, but between Adrian and me, we had no problem filling it. We were sitting on the couch one night, enjoying our new home, when Adrian stood up, walked in front of me and got own on one knee. I gasped as he opened a little box that held the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. There were tons of diamonds surrounding an emerald.

"Faye Carson Iris Aldaine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I wiped away the tears that were flowing and nodded. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. I attacked him with a hug and laughed. He laughed with me.

"Oh my god, Adrian!" I kissed him. "It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." He took me into the bedroom and we didn't resurface all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** F**or those of you who enjoy fluff, you're welcome :P. I had a lot of fun writing this, so tell me what you're favourite part of the story so far is!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait, both mine and my beta's lives got busy and I didn't have time to write too much and she didn't get a chance to review what I did write until recently, so even though I have a major headache and can't wait to sleep, I felt bad and decided to post this first. I probably won't have a chance to post for a while since I'm kind of stuck at where I am so I'm posting three chapters tonight. **

**"Omg! Did she just say three! Omg!"**

**(that's how I imagine your reactions) These chapters are fairly short however, so I'm sorry for that, but I hope you guys know that to me it's about quality not quantity. Anyways, enjoy and review if you liked it, and if you didn't, review as well. :) lright, I'm done for tonight, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We told everyone a week after Lissa and Christians wedding, and everyone was super excited for us. Lissa even decided to throw an engagement party, and as soon as we agreed she ran off to plan, while everyone else congratulated us. Rose stayed on the edge of the group and looked a little sad, so I went and sat with her.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay, Rose?"

"I'm fine; it's just sucky that everyone else is so happy. You and Adrian, Lissa and Christian… Even Mia and Eddie.

"You miss him more than you let on." She nodded slightly at me and I hugged her. "Honey, if you miss him, you should try to contact him," Dimitri had left without telling anyone where he was going after he'd been turned back from Strigoi. He'd slept with Rose again, and when she woke up he was gone, with nothing but a note that said he loved her with all his heart, but that he still felt guilty for the things he'd done, "If not for you, then for Katerina. She deserves to know her father, and he deserves to know her. Just tell him about her, and if he wants to be in her life, you can make a decision, and if not, it's his loss."

"You're right, but I don't even know where he is."

"I'm sure you have some ideas…"

"True."

"Of course I'm right, now come on, go congratulate Adrian on what an awesome person he's marrying."

She laughed then walked over and hugged him. Liss ran back in.

"Okay, your party's on the 15th," she sang happily.

That was in a week and a half, why wasn't I surprised? I rolled my eyes and we left after some small conversations. A week and a half later I was in the middle of a crazy party no, not party, masquerade. Yeah, Lissa had planned a whole ball for us.

Adrian and I were dancing, when suddenly the music stopped. The guardians were all in battle stances. Shit. I couldn't find Adrian, and a strigoi was staring at me… 'Why does this always happen?' I thought as it bit me and I blacked out, only to wake up in a hospital. Again.

"Adrian?" Yup, there he was beside me, crying. "Shh, I'm here, I'm okay," he nodded, but kept sobbing as I held him, kissing his forehead, and then pulling his lips gently to mine. I was cleared to go so I led Adrian home and we found creative ways to assure each other we were okay. I lied awake for a while before finally falling asleep, curled up to Adrian as tightly as possible. When I woke up, Adrian wasn't beside me so I went downstairs to the kitchen. He was sitting at the breakfast nook with a cup of coffee in his hands, looking troubled. I grabbed a cup for myself and sat beside him.

"What's up?" I asked after I kissed him lightly.

He sighed then looked at me remorsefully, "I have a flight booked for L.A. that leaves in two hours, once there, there's a limo to take you to your new agent."


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Does he not love me anymore or something? What did I do?

"You'll be safer there. I'm sorry. I love you." His eyes met mine, and then he leaned in and kissed me, our tears joining each other on our cheeks, I watched his blurry form leave behind the pooled tears still in my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there before I got up and packed, stealing things like t-shirts and CD's from him without even realizing. I left the house still crying, which I did through the entire flight. I'd left a goodbye note to Liss, Rose, and Kat. In the limo I cleaned myself up and composed myself. I sat through the meeting in a catatonic state, and then the limo took me to a mansion. The driver handed me a set of keys and an iPhone. I said thank you and walked in. Without looking around I found the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, the crying had started again.

It took me a week to get out of bed; my agent knew what had happened apparently, because she came over every day and made sure I ate something. After that week, I decided I was done with the tears. I pulled myself together and threw myself into work. My agent was Abigail, and she'd known all along what brought me to her. I had a busy schedule; she was trying to get me in at least one film before awards season in six months. I didn't mind the busyness though; it gave me less time to think. As soon as she left I 'went exploring'; looking through my house. It was huge and spacious, with several guest rooms and an open living room/dining room that connected to the kitchen. I had expensive black leather couches with fluffy red pillows that matched the bold walls. It was perfectly decorated. One of the rooms was done in an almost oceanic theme, light blues and whites dominating the colour scheme, another was sunshine yellow. Each guest room had a nice en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. There was a huge office; a large mahogany desk surrounded by filled bookshelves, behind the desk was a wonderful view of the California coast. The walls were a deep, rich red. The third guest bedroom was white, white linens, white bedframe, glass desk with a white computer, white drapes that, cornily enough, blew in the slight breeze coming from the open patio door. There were a few other guest rooms and a huge master. This room had beautiful purple walls and matching linens, a California king bed sat between two deep cherry nightstands. The wall in front of it was a huge closet beside an en-suite washroom with a Jacuzzi tub and huge walk-in shower that was basically a small room on its own. The wall to the left had a large desk, a purple laptop sat on it. The wall to the right of it was merely a huge window, with a sliding door that blended in phenomenally. Outside was a peaceful garden, with flowers blooming in every colour imaginable. The garden had white benches and a wooden swing, hanging from a small, but strong tree. It overlooked the ocean and the beach below. It was breathtaking. There was a pool downstairs as well as a hot tub, sauna, and personal gym. The house also had a walk-up to the beach.

After a few weeks I was exhausted, and I missed him, but I was getting used to being alone. For the past week, I'd been getting sick a lot, and I had cravings for the weirdest things. I dropped the toast I'd had in my hand, and started counting. Shit. I grabbed my keys and ran to the 'million car garage' and jumped into the first one I saw. I drove to the nearest pharmacy.

After five minutes of waiting at home I looked down at the tiny little plus on the stick. Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Five months later, I was in a limo, going to my first awards show, pregnant, with triplets. I'd been nominated (barely) for best supporting actress in a drama.

When they announced the winner, I sat there shocked until one of my tablemates pushed me up. I walked to the stage and took the award and the microphone.

I sat the trophy on top of my protruding stomach and laughed, "There's a positive thing about triplets!" Everyone else chuckled and I smiled before continuing. "Oh my god… Thank you so much. I can't believe I won… Wow… I'd like to thank my family, my friends – Rose, Lissa, I haven't seen you in a while but I love you and miss you guys. As well as my agent, for putting up with me. I'd also like to thank Adrian. I'm still waiting for a call, thanks for pushing me to actually get here, but we miss you," as I said that I rubbed my stomach lovingly. "I hope to see you soon, love you. Thanks everyone!" I smiled and waved as I was led backstage, where my publicist, agent and stylists hugged and congratulated me. Taylor, my publicist, and Gigi, my stylist, smiled wildly at me. I stayed for the rest of the show, meeting people I'd spent my life looking up to. Saying I was awestruck was an understatement.

When I got home, I walked in and placed my keys on the small marble top table by the door, along with my purse. I took off my shoes and put them in my closet, as well as hung up my coat. I then changed into one of Adrian's shirts, about the only thing that fit me, and went to bed. In the morning I made breakfast like usual. It was about two in the afternoon when I heard my doorbell ring. I had been listening to music and reading in the corner of my sectional. I placed the book on the glass coffee table and pulled myself up with a significant amount of difficulty. I opened my door to reveal Lissa, who ran at me and hugged me, knocking me back a bit. Rose came in next, and Kat jumped into my arms. Christian came in behind them, a diaper bag slung over his shoulder, holding a baby boy. Liss put him in my arms after I put Kat down.

"He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Deacon Carter Ozera Dragomir," Liss said proudly.

"He's adorable," I smiled at her, "Why are you guys here?"

"We saw you on TV! Oh my god! You're famous! And you thanked us! And you're pregnant! Oh my god! We're all gonna be moms!"

"Liss, chill," Rose and I said together with an eye roll. I looked at her and we all laughed me slightly more hysterical/giddy. Liss and Rose shared knowing looks with me and we all laughed again.

"Please, come in." I led them into the dining room and when I went back to close the front door to close it, I stopped dead in my tracks.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian.

I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I stood there frozen.

He muttered breathlessly, "Starlet," breaking me out of my trance.

"Why?" I whispered, suddenly dreading his reply.

"I was scared for you. Being around Moroi just put you in danger, and I thought the best way to keep you safe was to keep you away from us." he looked at the floor, regret, shame, and sorrow prominent on his face.

I stepped forward and took his chin in my hand, forcing him to look at me as tears slowly dropped from my eyes, "Adrian, if you ever do that again, I will have Rose beat you up. Why didn't you at least call me? I didn't have your number. I couldn't tell you about my kids. Our kids."

"I know I know... Wait, kids as in, plural? I knew there had to be more than one! How many!" His face was lit up like the fourth of July as he beamed at me, putting his hands on my stomach.

"Three," I beamed back at him as he stared at his hands that rested on top of my belly in wonder and complete joy.

"Three!" He laughed excitedly then hugged me, after a second he seemed to have calmed down because he jumped away from me muttering quietly, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want me touching you, let alone hugging you like that. I'm so sorry."

"Adrian, I've gone too long without you. Get your ass back over here," I held my arms out for him, and he stepped into my embrace, I felt tears on my shoulder, and I buried my head into his chest and cried with relief at him being back, finally. After several moments I pulled away and stood on my toes to kiss him lovingly. He kissed back with just as much love.

"I love you," we both said at the same time, causing me to giggle, which in turn caused Adrian to have a shit eating grin. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, making the grin ten times worse. I smiled back at him, suddenly the grin turned to a grimace and he dropped my gaze.

"Adrian? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I don't deserve this. You should hate me. You shouldn't be kissing me, you should be punching me. I'm a horrible person..." his voice dropped to a broken, pain-filled whisper. "I'll be a horrible dad."

"Adrian Ivashkov, you listen to me and you listen well. Yes, you making me come here was a stupid idea, yes, I'm mad at you for it. Yes, I wish you had at least told me or given me a number I could contact you with, but that doesn't make you a horrible person. It just makes you stupid, so in other words, it makes you human. Don't for a second think you'll be a bad father. You deserve more than that. I don't deserve that doubt, but more importantly our children don't deserve that. Our children deserve a father who loves them with all his heart, whether they were planned or not. After today, the fact that you left won't matter, this is the only thing that matters," I took his hands in mine and placed them on my stomach, "got it?"

He nodded so I smiled and kissed him, after a while I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, his arms encircled me and we stood there for a long time before we remembered the others in the kitchen. I took his hand and led him into the living room, where everyone had moved and sat down. As soon as I say down, Kat was in my lap.

"Hey sweetie, how've you been?" I smiled down at her happily.

"Good, how about you Auntie Faye?" She asked sweetly.

"Well right now I'm better than I've ever been before. I've got an awesome niece, an adorable nephew, a handsome fiancé, great friends, and babies in my tummy that I already love," I beamed at her while Adrian leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"Ewwww," Kat laughed as she scrunched up her face in mock disgust. I punched her shoulder lightly with a joking smile.

Rose was glaring at Adrian and I, although it was mostly directed at him. "If I were you I'd make him suffer..."

"I know, I love him though, and it's not like he knew, and he thought he was protecting me."

"Well there are better ways to do it, I know, but he's back now, and it would be stupid of me to waste the time I have with him being angry. He's here now and that's all that matters in the end." As I spoke Adrian moved to beside me and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Still, if you-know-who came back, I'd find it rather difficult to forgive him." Kat knew about her father, Rose had told me she didn't have the heart not to answer her questions when she came home wondering why only her mommy or Uncle Adrian ever came and picked her up from daycare, while all the other kids daddy's picked them up sometimes, but Rose still didn't like to talk about him in front of her.

"I know, but you're also a lot stronger than I am, the only thing that kept me going was my agent and my dream, and later, my kids. If it hadn't been for them, I'd still be curled up in my bed, probably dead from lack of food and water." Adrian apparently didn't like this fact, because he squeezed me tighter, I patted his hand that had been resting lightly on my thigh before I started talking, but had since squeezed it, his short nails digging into my thigh. At my touch, he quietly apologized and loosened his grip. I kissed his shoulder then turned back to Rose.

"I'm not that strong, trust me. And I understand how you feel, but how you can just see him and forgive him, is beyond me."

"He came back as soon as he knew, that has to count for something."

"Whatever," she growled.

"Down girl," Lissa laughed and then continued feeding Deacon. I laughed, and Christian and Adrian joined in, Rose glared, but then smiled and rolled her eyes at us. I turned on Rango for Kat and all of us talked quietly until it was over.

I stood up and stretched my back, "Is anyone hungry?" Everyone nodded or murmured a yes. I stood and at once Adrian stood up with me. I walked into the kitchen and he followed silently. I picked up my phone, which had been charging on the counter and dialed for pizza. I still knew everyone's favourites from the few times Lissa or Christian had made pizza or we'd ordered it as a lunch, so I didn't bother to ask what they wanted. Adrian had his arms around my waist the entire time, and once the pizza guy told me it would be half an hour, he pulled me up to the second floor, where all the guest bedrooms were, and then hugged me close to him, nothing more. We stood there in the hallway until I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and grabbed the four large pizzas from the kid, handing him a hundred dollar bill. I told him to keep the change then brought the pizza into the kitchen, setting it on the island; there were six chairs, so Liss sat Deacon with a toy in his car seat thingy on the ground beside her. We talked and laughed as we ate, and then I gave them the tour.

They'd already seen most of the downstairs, so I took them into the pool room. The pool was enclosed, because both the pool and the hot tub were half inside, half out. All you had to do was swim under the little flaps and you were on the back deck. The back deck was raised off the sandy walk-up to the beach, with wooden stairs leading to said walk-up. The deck was set up for parties, with a mini bar in the corner, lounge chairs and small patio tables lining the railing, which was chic glass. I then took them upstairs to the guest rooms, Lissa took the white room immediately, and Rose chose a room done in enchanting greens, while Kat took one that was done with beautiful, chocolate browns that matched her eyes. I showed Lissa the ocean room, which had been turned into a nursery for the one boy I was having. The yellow room and another room done in orange were for the girls. After they chose their rooms I took them up the spiral staircase to the top floor, which was also my room. They all fell in love with it as immediately as I had, and once they saw the garden, they were hooked. After a few hours of sitting around and talking, I began to get tired.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna call it a night. Whoever's the last one awake, can you turn on the security system? The code is two four three two." I smiled at them then headed up the stairs. I was halfway up the second set when I heard Adrian behind me. "Are you stalking me now?" I asked jokingly, throwing a glance over my shoulder coyly.

"Maybe," he smirked, we'd reached the top of the staircase and stepped off of it when he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my neck contentedly. "Hey, Faye?"

"Yeah?" I asked, tiredly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled at him. We both got changed and Adrian stopped me as I walked towards the bed.

He knelt in front of me and pressed his lips to my stomach, kissing it three times before whispering, "Daddy's here now, and he's not leaving. I love you all very much and can't wait to meet you. I'm sorry for taking so long to get here, but you'll never have to wait for me again. I love you."

I gently rubbed the side of my stomach as a few tears fell at his complete and utter sweetness, and his love for our children. He pulled me into bed, and even though it was huge and he could sleep as far away from me as he wanted, he didn't. He slept as close to me as my tummy would allow, his hands gently resting on it as he almost instantly passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am having email issues, and life issues and sickness issues... Be nice and review? Reviews will make me feel better lolz**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to sunlight warming my cheek and soft kisses being pressed from my neck to my stomach, where they paused and kissed it three times.

"Mmmm," I murmured as I snuggled up to Adrian.

"Morning beautiful," he laughed and kissed the top of my head. I smiled against his chest and he nuzzled my head affectionately.

"I'd love to stay here, but I think I should probably go be a good host, I can even find a donut shop for Rose," I said, looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

He gave an exaggerated sigh but smiled and got out of bed, coming over to my side and offering me his hand so I could get up.

I took it and he hauled me to my feet, with more than a few grunts from me, he still had a shit eating grin though, and it was infectious. I smiled back and stood on my toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "thanks, it's usually a lot harder to do that."

He openly laughed at this, and then pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head affectionately, "I love you, and our children, so, so, so much. I'm so sorry." I felt the tears on my scalp and pulled back so I could look at him, I wiped the tears off his cheek silently.

We held each other's gaze for a moment before I broke the silence, "Don't be, the only thing that matters is you're back now, and you're not going anywhere. I don't care about anything else, okay? I love you."

He nodded quietly, and I wiped the last few tears off his cheek before leading him to the bathroom so he could get ready. When I tried to pull away, he held my hand tighter and dragged me in with him. I was definitely too large for us to do anything in the shower, but it became clear that he just didn't want to leave me, and he wanted to help me as much as he could. He washed me in relative silence, neither of us wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment, and then I did the same for him. When I reached behind him to turn the water off, he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest for anther several moments. When we finished our shower, he helped me get dressed, normally I'd yell at anyone for hovering if they did this, but with Adrian, it felt right, and not the least bit annoying.

Fifteen minutes later, Adrian and I walked downstairs hand in hand and I took the mug of tea Lissa had made me. I smiled at her, "You haven't even been here for twelve hours, and you've already taken over my kitchen, nice."

She laughed lightheartedly and nodded, "yep, someone had to, you really need to do a proper grocery shop, better yet, I'll do it for you."

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled at her, "oh well, I guess Rose and I will hit up Rodeo Drive without you..."

"Actually, I'll just give Christian a list, I'm sure he can handle it."

I laughed and dug into the plate of pancakes Lissa set in front of me, while I ate, the room slowly filled. I told Rose about the shopping trip, and she was just as excited as Liss, whereas Adrian would no doubt follow me no matter what I said. That left Christian with Deacon and Kat with two guardians and our group with about six, Rose not included as she was here as Lissa's best friend, not the queen's head guardian. As soon as everyone ate, Lissa handed a list to Christian and sent him off, while the rest of us piled into a limo waiting to take us shopping.

Four hours, 138 shopping bags, and one very bored Adrian later, we were finally done, and I was craving steak, so we picked up Christian, Deacon, and Kat, and I them out to an expensive steakhouse for lunch, where we laughed and shared stories for another two hours. At some point it changed to pregnancy and Adrian hung on to every word, gleaming information as much as he could, while I listened and shared some of my own experiences. I joked a lot, saying that they should multiply everything by three, they just laughed at me.

When we got back everyone decided to go swimming, and when I walked out in my bikini, Adrian just stared at my stomach with a huge grin, I rolled my eyes then walked over to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and smiled at him before raising myself on my tiptoes and kissing him sweetly, his one hand was instantly on the small of my back while the other fisted in my hair, we both pulled back when we heard a slight throat clearing from Rose. I turned bright red, while Lissa and Rose laughed. Adrian just pulled me close to him; the babies apparently liked it because they started kicking like crazy. My hand shot out and grabbed Adrian's, yanking it over to where it was strongest. At first he was confused, then the biggest shit eating grin spread across his face. I grinned at him and kissed him again, giggling like an idiot. He pulled me against his chest and put his cheek on top of my head.

"Adrian, there's something inside I'd like you to see," I purred seductively, and just like that he was putty in my hands. I smiled as I took is hand and led him into the house and up the stairs. When we got to my room, I smiled a man-eating smile that would have made Rose proud, before tugging on the strings of my bikini top. He stared at me, drinking me in for just a second more before he took the three steps and kissed me with all he had. And dammit, now I was the putty. We moved to the bed where he kissed all down the centre of my chest and stomach, stopping just above my bottoms, which he tugged off quickly. After some thought and experimenting with what made me feel best, we decided on me being on top, and us going slow. "Be careful, it's been a while," I joked.

"And for that, I am so sorry; I will make it up to you though… Don't you worry," he smiled devilishly before we were both too taken over with pleasure to converse. When we were finished, we took the walk of shame back downstairs and onto the deck, where Rose, Liss, and Christian all gave us knowing looks. I just ignored them, and the blush that crept onto my cheeks, and walked into the warm, heated water of the pool, with Adrian's arm around me.

After a week of hanging out with them and basically slacking off, Liss and Rose had to get back to work, so they, along with Christian, Deacon and Kat, went back to the royal court while Adrian stayed. We decided that I would stay here for the reminder of my pregnancy, and I would keep the house for any acting jobs that took place in Hollywood, with my agent primarily booking for anything in Pennsylvania, but keeping a sharp eye on Hollywood bookings. We were already booking for after the babies were born, although these were commercials, shorts or guest starring on episodes. I was set to return to the royal court two months after the babies were born, and Adrian was to go on some sort of two week trip with his great aunt three weeks later. For now though, we were just enjoying our quiet house, and thanking god that our house at court was big enough for three kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this story isn't really getting a lot of views or reviews or anything, so I'm really unsure about continuing it much longer. Please let me know if you do read this and would like to continue reading this.**


	13. Authors note! I'm so sorry!

**A/N: Hey sorry to be the bitch that does this, but in order to finish the next chapter I need names for the kids! I have a boys and a girls poll open and I'd love for input! By they way, if you have one that isn't on the list, tell me it in a review or a PM! Again, I'm so sorry but it was necessary! I love you guys, you are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 13

We were on the couch a month later, Adrian sitting, and me lying across his lap, when I realized something.

"Adrian, these kids are gonna be Dhampirs," I said, looking up at him worriedly.

"Yeah, we already knew that, so what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I don't want to have them in a human hospital, what if something goes wrong and no one understands what it is!"

"Shit…" He pulled out his phone and made a quick call, once he hung up he looked down at me, "They can't get a Moroi or Dhampir doctor into the maternity ward of any of the hospitals nearby in time, the only solution I have is going back to court. Are you up for it?"

"I guess, we'll have to talk to Abby though, she has to cancel bookings and stuff, and I have to finish the nurseries so that when we come back later they'll have somewhere to sleep… Adrian, you need to get us a flight. I'll deal with Abby," I pulled myself to my feet to go find my phone.

Two days later we landed in the Royal Court, I was instantly bombarded with hugs; no one seemed to care that I was almost ready to burst. I knelt down and hugged Kat tightly then let Adrian pull me up again, everyone followed us home, and then Rose and Lissa dragged us up the stairs.

"Okay, we have a surprise for you, the second we heard you were coming home we started this and we stayed up all night so it would be done in time, ready?" Adrian and I shared a look then I nodded. The two of them and Kat each opened a door, revealing three beautiful nurseries. One was a bright purple, with a green valley covered in beautiful, intricate flowers mural on one wall with a cherry crib, change table, and rocking chair. The other was a bright green with a jungle filled with tiny monkeys and bright birds mural, and dark walnut furniture in the same style of the first room. The last was painted orange and also had a mural, this one of a peaceful lake at dusk, dragonflies dotted lazily around the water and cattails surrounded it. The furniture was a light mix of walnut and cherry and was all the same as the other rooms except the rocking chair was the one that my mom had gotten when she had me and had given to me when I left, for my future kids. I turned to them all and wiped the tears that were flowing down my cheek away.

"Thank you, I love them!" I hugged them all tightly and they wiped away my tears for me again. Adrian walked up to me, not taking his eyes off the room, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, my head resting against him.

"Thank you," he whispered to them, his gaze shifted to me and he ducked his head down to kiss me sweetly.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest; his hands rubbed soothing circles onto my back. Everyone slowly left our home, but we didn't move. After a while, Adrian picked me up and carried me to our room while I giggled like a teenager, making him smile like an idiot. He put me down and got our bags, and then he curled up beside me and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter but I was kind of blocked, and I know it's not the best writing I've done but nothing was working and sounding right and I gave up on the re-writing, hope you like it and please review with name ideas and such :) I need a concrete idea on these names soon otherwise it'll just end and I won't update anymore!**


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up before Adrian, I got up carefully, so as not to wake him, and went downstairs, making him a pot of coffee. He came downstairs a few minutes later. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning," I smiled and turned around, kissing him properly. "I made you coffee."

"Thanks," He poured himself a mug then sat beside me at the island; I pulled out eggo's and made some for each of us. As we ate Adrian turned to me, "What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged and continued eating. He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him lean over and bite it, then kiss me lovingly. As we were kissing, someone knocked on the door; I broke away and stood up. Adrian followed me to the door, his arm wrapped around my waist. When I opened the door, I wished I'd thrown on more than just Adrian's t-shirt. Outside stood two of the royal guard.

"Ms. Aldaine, the Queen demands your presence and yours alone," one commanded. I shared a look with Adrian, who immediately took over.

"Tell my aunt that she will be there in an hour and if she complains tell her I needed to get ready to take my _very pregnant_ _fiancée_ to the other side of court," he glared at them, clearly showing his authority. He knew as well as I did that something was up.

"Of course, Lord Ivashkov," the Dhampir said with a bow. Adrian shut the door, then without a word he led me upstairs. He dug through my clothes for a moment before pulling out an elegant, business-y white dress. It clung to my stomach, but in such a way that it still seemed quite classy. He then pulled out a black blazer and a necklace with stunning aquamarines that he'd gotten me a few weeks after we started dating. He helped me dress in them, his brow furrowed. He led me into the bathroom and helped me as I straightened then pulled the top half of my hair back and clipped it, leaving me looking amazing for someone who was eight months pregnant with triplets. I did my makeup, a light dusting of gold eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner, along with light red lips. When I turned to Adrian, he was holding beautiful diamond earrings. They were teardrop shaped, the insides were huge light blue diamonds surrounded by tiny black and blue ones. He smiled at me.

"I was going to give them to you after you had the triplets, but I think now is as good a time as any." I put my hands on the sides of his face and brought his lips roughly to mine, for a second he didn't react, and then he responded in kind, his hands gripping into my hair. We stood there in the bathroom kissing intently for a minute, before I remembered we still needed to make it to the other side of court. I put the earrings in, fixed my makeup, and we set off. As soon as we got to the castle/official building/bitch HQ Adrian turned me to face him, a hand on either shoulder. "Okay, I want you to be careful in there, she won't hurt you but she will try to bend you to her will. Just remember that you need to follow your heart. Don't let her change you, okay? I love you. Stay strong. Got it?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, and nothing, not even your bitchy great aunt can change that, don't worry. I love you." He kissed me then turned me towards the door to her 'throne room'. I walked in confidently… or as confidently as I could waddle. I heard Adrian laughing at me, which just made me smile. It fell off my face as soon as I saw the icy glare that came from the Queen.

"Ms. Aldaine," she said the ice in her voice only matched by that in her eyes.

"Your majesty," I calmly replied, giving her a small bow.

She glared at me, then stood up and circled me like a vulture. I stood perfectly still as she examined me. "So," she began, her voice turned icier still. "You think it appropriate to give my grandnephew heirs, conceived and born out of wedlock?" She glared again, meeting my gaze, as if daring me to disagree. When I said nothing, she continued, "Well it's not." With that statement her voice lost the iciness, but it was replaced with red-hot fury. I continued to stand there, one hand on my back, the other rubbing my belly. "You will leave at once," she spat. "I will not have some human whore and her spawn taint my grandnephew any longer. I will arrange for transportation and will pay you a large sum, monthly, to keep you away, more than he would ever dream of having. You will not tell Adrian where you are going and you will not come back." As she talked she got increasingly closer to me, until she was right in my face, spitting out her words full of hate. I was trying to remain calm and professional, but it was getting increasingly harder. I felt the tears pricking my eyes. "You will not ruin my nephew. You don't deserve him, and he shouldn't have to put up with you because _you _didn't think to use protection," the word held so much venom in it; it could have killed a person with a single bite. "You and your children are nothing but a mistake Adrian's making."

I took a deep breath before I spoke; I blinked back the tears then calmly replied, "No." She looked at me confused for a moment; she obviously wasn't used to being denied anything. I continued on, before I lost my will. "You don't get to make decisions for me, my children, or my fiancé. I'm staying. I don't give a flying fuck about his money, him, however, I care a great deal about. The last time we were a part, it nearly killed us both. Even you can't deny that I've been good for him. He hasn't gotten drunk a single time since he came to L.A. and saw that I was pregnant. He has changed completely so that he can be a father. And not just a father, but a dad and a damn good one at that! I'm not going anywhere. You can threaten me all you want, but I'm staying. Now I have things I need to do. Goodbye." And with that, I left, moving at a much quicker pace then when I walked in. As soon as the doors shut behind me I ran into Adrian's arms, sobbing.

"Shh, baby, I'm here, it's okay. I'm right here. I got you honey. Everything's okay. I've got you. Shh, it's okay." He soothed, holding on tightly, rubbing my back. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me, my head burrowed into his shoulder, to Lissa's house.


End file.
